


Spread your wings

by Arrows_ofthemirkwoodprince



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), 1970s Era Roger Taylor (Queen), Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Birds, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassination Attempt(s), Background Relationships, Bird/Human Hybrids, Chases, Developing Friendships, Early Queen (Band), First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Roger Taylor (Queen), M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Multi, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot Twists, Protective Freddie Mercury, Sad Brian May, Sassy John, Shy John Deacon, Song: Seven Seas Of Rhye, Suspense, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrows_ofthemirkwoodprince/pseuds/Arrows_ofthemirkwoodprince
Summary: (better that it sound I swear-)A terrible curse has fallen upon  the highland, and their beloved queen has fallen ill. Her sister has now taken over the throne hence a shadow has now crept in the woods. Formerly glorious kingdom is now guarded not by secretaries or swans, but by storm crows with no heart or soul. They know not fear nor shame. But all hope is not lost for a mysterious wanderer has arrived, and in secret picked four faces from the masses for a dangerous quest. Unlike anything. Before the adventure begins things take an unexpected turn. How will our heroes go on? Can they make it out of the kingdom alive?
Relationships: Anita Dobson/Brian May, Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, John Deacon & Freddie Mercury, John Deacon & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff





	1. Prophets Song

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy, criticism welcome hate is not:)
> 
> It will have more chapters! I just haven't figured out how to get it like this : x/?
> 
> Character info: all the characters designs are based on unique birds and hold strain traits from them. Every one has wings unless said otherwise 
> 
> Brian : Secretary bird  
> Freddie: White tailed tropicbird  
> Roger: Yellow tanager  
> Tim: Sparrow  
> Miami: Raven  
> John: Barn owl  
> Anita: Robin  
> White queen: swan  
> Black queen: Cassowary  
> 'new'guard: vultures

Spread your wings

PILOT

For long had this kingdom far up in the mountains stood tall, untouched. Days of glory were filled with gold and wisdom. Music rung once in a courtyard of white stone, filtered through these timeless glassy halls. The lair of their queen, the silver swan had they even called her. Lay above all guarded by the noble secretaries, known for their beauty and wisdom. But now those days have faded, for the queen of highland fell ill.  
Darkness crept back into the forests of the world, triggering whispers of a nameless fear[1] For a new ruler had stepped forth. Through a shroud of mist had she brought a black dawn for High land and all Rhye. Long gone was joy and hope… 

A lone figure stood upon a mountains top, unwavered by rain or wind. Stretching his long wings, he stepped forth. Looking at the morning sky. Cool wisps of wind grazing his cheek. The wind had now picked up, a storm was coming. He smelled the upcoming rain, sensed the change. Stars were now veiled by thick grey clouds. Faint rumbling could be now heard, like muffled drums. Opening his long white and black feathered wings, he dropped and let go. Taking a fall and opening his wings fully midway he took flight. For many years had he come here to look at the stars, muffle the desperation and sadness. To let his heart cry out to the night. 

As he finally returned to his flet, high in the top of an old pine tree, sheltered by large branches. The tree had stood there long. Longer then an eternity. Roots tightly curled under the ground. Un withering, just like stars that always shone no matter what. That gave him hope and comfort. Opening the door to his lair, a small wooden cottage fastened on to the of strongest branches. From the small porch of the flet a long flight of stairs had been made. That circled and curved around the entire vertical length of the tall pine. Descending far to the ground. The whole work of architecture was as ancient and beautiful just as the city had once been. 

Grazing his hand on top of the smooth carved wood railing, he smiled sadly; maybe one day they can be free. Striding inside the small sparsely furniture hut. He sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. Taking his guitar, she was red as poppies in the mountains during the sunset. His fingers glided over her metal strings, her soft melodical wailing filling the eerie air with tales of old and songs of sorrow. 

The atmosphere was broken as a loud bang was heard as the door flung open. Brian jumped and let out a surprised shout.  
"-Roger can't you knock?! "  
With an angry huff he settled his guitar back on her stand. Turning back to the blonde figure who looked like he was itching with news.  
"-No, Brian I'm afraid not. "  
Roger teased with a cheeky smile.  
Roger strided over, closer to Brian eyes shining with suspicion and excitement.  
"- What is it Roggie? " Brian sighed.  
Roger's blonde locks bounced on his shoulders as he whirled around on the balls of his feet.  
"-Can't tell you yet! C'mon let's find Fred! "  
Roger opened his short feathered gold wings, feathers a brilliant shade of yellow like the sun. He took to the air and Brian followed. Opening his large wings, bracing himself and taking to the air after his friend. 

They flew through the forest doging the tall pines, the first drops of rain had started to fall. Mornings dew had now faded and the air had turned heavy. Finally they reached Fredericks flet. It was bigger that Brian's and unlike Brian who had decorated his Hut with moss and flora, Freddie had decorated his with jewels and beautiful fabrics. He didn't have a door, instead he had long beautiful midnight black velvet curtains, that hanged form the doorframe. 

"-Fred! We're heeere! " Roger shouted.  
"-oh, so you tell him that you're coming"  
Brian noted dryly.  
"-Haha Brian "  
Roger rolled his eyes while stepping in the cottage. Lifting the jet black material out of his way.  
"-Ah, darlings! "  
Freddie greeted them sweetly. Leading them deeper in his cottage. They all sat around an old wooden table, tea already served. Cup with the warm brew waiting hot on the saucer. But suddenly their attention turned. It was Brian who noticed him first, a figure hooded and cloaked[2]  
sat in the corner on a mahogany velvet chair. On his face he had a mask. A large finely crafted replica of a ravens skull. 

Roger also turned around noticing the man now. Eyeing him with suspicion.  
Fred drew in a sharp breath ;  
"-Yeah,uh about him-"  
He was cut off by the strange man,  
"The name is Miami, that's as personal as we can get. I have travelled from strange lands and averted unfriendly eyes, for I have precious information that cannot go waste. "  
Roger just continued to stare. Who does he think he is? Striding in here all "mysterious" he mused.  
Miami continued before anyone could interrupt him.  
"-I have received very important knowlage from a certain sorcerer who goes by the name of Anita. " The three listened intensely, all judging whether or not he was worth the trust. None yet daring to interrupt him.  
"-I have chosen four remarkable individuals for a dangerous quest. We have a chance to restore peace and banish the black queen. " his calm deep voice sounded genuine. Maybe they could trust him?  
"-How!?" Roger blurted out, and Brian slapped him on the arm. Miami aimed Roger a sharp look for interrupting him but continued with his news. 

"-Anita has discovered a plant that only blooms for a few months in the winter, that can be used to create a powerful potion that is enough to wake the queen. And heal her body. " 

"Freddie? Is this true?? " Brian asked for confirmation. Freddie nodded his dark eyes sparkling in the dim lighting.  
"-Yes dears! I've heard it from Jim too! " Jim was Freddie's forbidden secret lover. Who lived deep in the valley that lay beneath the mountains high. Jim they could trust. 

"-Alright. We can trust you" Roger stated, and Brian confirmed his statement with a nod. "-But, what do you need us for? " Roger questioned. Miami's eyes glinted behind his mask, reflecting the faint candlelight. Tapping the beak of the skull knowingly. And then proceeding to point at his small crowd.  
"-Ah, yes. It's your job to retrieve said plant. Anita can't leave her village for, she can't abandon her duties as a healer hence, she turned to me for help, I knew Jim and asked him. Then he suggested Freddie and here we are! " 

Leaving his crowd a bit stunned with his words. He smirked, "-so you see, you have exrtodinary skills each of you. " he pointed at Brian "-Especially you. I've heard you know some of the manners of nature, therefore. I trust you to find it in time. " then he pointed at Freddie and Roger "- You had been training to become crown guards, your defence skills will be appreciated. But there's more. "  
The three leaned closer in anticipation. 

-" You leave at dawn. You are expecting a fourth party member. A young bright lad called Tim. He is trustworthy. All other information you shall receive from Anita whom you shall find with this map" he handed them an old map. And with that he was out of the hut, vanished in the rainy noon. 

The three sat in silence for a while, before Freddie broke it by stating "- Dears I know this may seem dangerous and scary but we have to do this. We can trust Miami. I know it. " he assured them. Freddie looked at both of his friends in the eyes pleading silently. Finally Brian's warm gaze met his and he nodded, nudging Roger bringing him out of his daze. Eventually Roger agreed too. 

I t was barely dawn. The sky was a grey pinkish hue as the nights dark still lingered. The morning air was hot and humid and the clouds hung low, it had stormed last night just like Brian had anticipated. Brian had been the first to show up to their secret rendevouz. Pushing through a thicket of moist fern he came to face a clearing. The clearing was a small meadow lined by pines and fern. The morning's glow gave it a gloomy look, Brian shuddered slightly as water ran down his neck, dripping from branches above. 

Looking up when he heard swift flapping, Roger came into view. He was wearing a travel cloak like him but his other clothing was light and layered. Unlike brian who had taken a long sleeved white blowse, under his cloak. The sleeves, almost as wide as his wings. When Roger touched ground, he looked at his surroundings. Wrinkling his nose at the gloomy setting. Turning to Brian he asked  
"-Where's Fred? "  
Brian shrugged, indicating that he didn't know about Freddie's whereabouts. Although it was typical of Freddie to be late.  
"-And the other… Tim was it? "  
Just as Brian was about to answer, when Freddie burst through the copse. Panting heavily. "-We have to leave, now. "


	2. I am forever searching high and low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The travellers come across a stranger in danger. Can they help him?
> 
> CW Some slight Whump and angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter let's gooo

Chapter two SYW 

It was dark, almost nightfall. The rain was beating hard and the thunder of drums topped this grande orchestral number of nature. Making it hard to see anything in the dense spinney. He could hear them, they were close now. He could hear their blood hungry cries, chilling him to the bone. He was flying in blind panic now. He can face them again. No, no, no. Their great black wings glided smoothly through the wind that was singing songs of death under their wings, allowing them to fly closer effortlessly. He was flying under the wind, which brought him protection but no such speed. They were closer now. He could only see their dark silhouettes and hear their black tongue, foul language of dripping poison. Now the night had lowered the theater curtain veiling the last rays of the Sun. It was pitch black. All he could hear was their screams and their wicked whispers that told him: that running away was impossible, they were going to rip him in pieces and feed him to the night's merciless terror. Suddenly he felt a strong tug to his left wing. He screamed. He was falling. Fast. His left wing was useless. They had reached him now. He was going to die,   
he knew. Everything went black. 

They had been travelling for some hours now, when Freddie suddenly ducked in a small forest grove, out of sight. Roger followed, and on the way hit a branch which in turn flicked water at his face. Roger let out an offended shriek, before Brian sushed him.   
"-Freddie what is it? Is everything okay? " Brian asked for maybe the hundredth time. They had been making their way through the pine woods on foot keeping a low profile. Now sheltered by fern and bark they were safe from unfriendly eyes and prying foes. Freddie took a deep breath and cast a last glance around. Brian looked at him in anticipation, shifting slightly as the gnobbly roots dug uncomfortably in his skin.

Looking at Roger, who looked worriedly at Freddie.   
Freddie reached inside his velvet coat, fumbling through the large pockets until he reached it. Their travelling companion pulled out a small note. The note was written on a small torn piece of parchment paper, the handwriting was curvy but clean. Judging by the smudges it was clear the note had been written in haste. Handing the note to Roger and Brian, Freddie only stated "- Darlings, we are in trouble"   
Roger drew a sharp breath, letting out a quiet "fuck" Finally handing the note to Brian, who after reading it had a similar reaction to Rogers. The note read: Dear Freddie, I trust you to keep this information safe. Tim has been captured by the Storm crows this morning. Shall he escape, or find you, get rid of him. He can't be trusted anymore. Word of this quest has reached the foul and the evil. Now it's a race against time. I'll keep in touch through similar letters.   
Stay OFF the roads, keep out of sight.   
-Miami.   
"- We have to get moving" Roger said.   
"- We are not even past the borders yet, it's not safe, we may have slipped out unnoticed but nowadays even trees have ears it seems. " He had lowered his voice to a mere husk whisper, emphasizing his point, and sending a suspicious glance to the branch which had taken its revenge on him earlier. Brian nodded curtly, looking at his friends, a silent understanding passing in the air. Then without word, they all silently got up and as a unit vanished in the thicket. 

John felt consciousness creeping up to him, pulling the heavy black blanket away, revealing the wake world to him. He wasn't dead. Slowly opening one eye, wincing as the world spun. He couldn't bring himself to haul himself up, the fall had taken its toll. Instead he just lay there on his back in a haze, staring up at the sky not a single thought passing through his brain. All he recognized was that his back and head hurt like hell, and his left wing was out of comission... He looked up seeing the trees, sway ever so gently in the wind, the night's terror had now passed. It was almost noon judging by the tender rays of the Sun ghosting his pale cheek. For how long he had lain there could he never know. Slowly he turned his head, wrinkling his nose at the sight that greeted him. On the soft mat of moss, left to him laid the rotting corpse of the storm crows that had been after him. He shivered at the thought, this night would haunt him for long. That he knew. But now seeing the soulless corpse made of nightmares and phantom all dead, brought an odd satisfaction and John was not sure in his hazy state what to make of it. Before he could mull on it longer he felt the heavy veil of unconciousness pull him under in the dark abyss. Unbeknownst to him, he had company. Whether friend or foe that was up to him to find out later. 

The small party were making their way through the forest in a tense silence, blending in with the whispers of the woods. Roger walked in the front, shoulders tense and eyes sharp, his bright quick mind already going over possible escape tactiques. His icy gaze searching for any movement in the thick undergrowth. He was clutching a small finely carved hunting knife in his left hand, mostly for cutting the bramble network but also in case of possible strangers and all kinds of dangers. Next came Freddie, he walked in a suave catlike way, his mid-length midnight locks neatly tucked in a ponytail out of his way. Shrugging leaves off his velvety coat as they fell, he was not overly fond of the wild ways of the Nature. But this had to be done. Last came Brian, lost in thought mulling over their mission. He had tucked the map safely in his coat pocket, their next destination being a small town just near the valley where Jim lived. They still had a long way to go. That worried him, winter was only three months away. Could they make it when they couldn't risk taking flight inside the borders or near the valley in fear of being seen… 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Roger who had stopped dead in his tracks. "-Roger dear what is it? " Freddie inquired, worry evident in his question. Thick foliage, hid what Roger was seeing from Brian and Freddie. Taking his knife, Roger sliced through the fern and the fallopia revealing someone splayed on the ground. The form laid still on their back, left wing awkwardly bent. Next to them, laid a queen's storm crow, who hopefully had not survived the conflict. Freddie gasped, seeing the man move"-We have to help the poor dear! "  
"I'll go first and make sure that thing is really dead" Roger said. Aiming Brian a stern look that told him and Freddie not to come. Roger indeed had a lion's heart, Brian just preferred it when it was pumping. Roger flashed them a reassuring smile before disappearing in the lush herbage. After a while, which felt like an eternity for Freddie, a familiar blonde head appeared out of the bushes, flashing them a cheeky smile "-Hellooo, see? I made it back in one piece" patting Brian's shoulder (who just rolled his eyes) as he passed him  
"-How's the poor lad? Brian asked.  
"-See for yourself, now that brave Roggie   
darling has, oh, so bravely given us all clear. " Freddie teased. Roger huffed fondly, nudging Freddie. Freddie winked at Roger and vanished in the canopy of greenery. 

Once again consciousness crept back, this time it was easier. He didn't feel so dazed anymore, unfortunately that meant the pain was back. He let out a slight groan, shifting on the mossy, fungi covered forest floor. Opening his eyes, seeing the forest swim sickeningly above him he squeezed them shut again. But what he did not expect, was the sound that his ears picked up. Speech, but no phrases spat in the blackened tongue of the Storm crows. No, this was a friendlier voice. Opening his eyes again he was relieved that the world did not make cartwheels this time. Turning his gaze he came, much to his surprise face to face with someone. He flinched in surprise and tried to crawl backwards, which proved to be difficult in his state. 

Freddie carefully got closer to the limp form, sprawled out on the lush forest floor. He couldn't be older than him or the other guys, he had brown thick hair and green grey eyes, which now hazily gazed upon the sky. Suddenly they sharpened and flicked to Freddie. Freddie leaned back in surprise, simultaneously the lad flinched back.   
"-Shhh, darling it's okay. Are you lost? "   
Freddie attempted to calm him down, lowering his voice to a gentle whisper. Taking a better look at him, he noticed the slight bruising dotting his pale skin and the glazed look in his eyes. He had clearly been through shit last night. 

John just stared at the stranger for a moment, he didn't look dangerous, nor did he sound dangerous. But looks can be deceiving, and words can have a stronger affect than drugs. But the inquirer felt safe, warm and similar to him in heart and mind. Slowly he moved to sit up against a tree trunk, not taking his eyes off the stranger. Slowly his new companion got closer, his expression careful but gentle. "What's your name dear? Mines Frederick, but I go by Freddie! " the talker offered him a shy gentle smile, and asked   
"What's yours? "  
"John" He managed to utter.   
He narrowed his eyes, as the bushes behind "Freddie" started to shuffle. More voices could be heard. Alarmed he glanced around scanning the clearing waiting for an attack to happen. But Freddie just rolled his eyes, there was not a single sign of distress on his face. 

"I swear they're alerting the whole ducking wood with this racket. " Freddie just sighed, with a glint in his eye.

That made John less alarmed, but also curious. Who could these other people be?


	3. He came without a farthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get my chapters longer (it's hard) :')

Chapter 3

Brian, as he also finally entered the clearing. Lifting the fern hedge up with his hand, he came to reveal a shaken young lad. He was sitting on the ground leaning to a tree, the lad was quite bruised. He seemed to take note of their presence, clever green eyes locking his gaze and holding it for a moment. Brian looked at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Freddie, who was standing near him whipped around with a mildly annoyed expression

"The whole forest will hear you! "

He scolded them and meaningfully pointed at Roger, who just scoffed. Suddenly Freddie seemed to remember the stranger again and turned to face him again. Freddie looked at Brian and Roger again and gestured widely between the three people.  
"John, meet Brian and Roger. Rog, Bri meet John! "  
John waved awkwardly, not enjoying the attention. But happy to know these new people were not here for him. 

"Christ what happened!?"  
Roger?, yes Roger asked. The blonde looked around the clearing, his gaze scanning the aftermath of the conflict from the night before. 

"You OK? "  
Roger asked before John could answer the previously phrased question. Frankly, he was glad about that. He did not want to relive it not yet. He swiftly nodded, signaling the other that he will live. Steadying himself against the tree, he gripped the rough bark and pulled himself up in a stiff and cloddish manner. He tried to straighten up, despite his body protesting, and muttered something about having to leave. He had to lower his gaze hence the world had started to swim once again. Before he could stagger anywhere and likely collapse in the woods, he felt strong arms around him. 

"WHOA, whoa woah. Mate you ain't bloody going anywhere! Your left wing is fucked up.! "  
Roger grabbed John by his shoulders and carefully sat him down. Then foraging through his bag for bandages. Brian and Freddie who had been following the exchange silently between the younger men, we're secretly admiring Roger's ungrudging and bold nature. He was so sharp and always knew when something was up with someone, even if this case was quite obvious. The two were snapped out of their haze, when they heard an angry comment.  
"Stop just standing there! help me! " 

Immediately Freddie sprung to action offering help to set up a camp. Brian lingered in the background unsure at first what his role was, but then remembering the strengthening herb, which aromatic qualities helped to recover mentally and the combination of a few helped to soothe wounds. Stepping closer to John, who looked a bit less pale, now that he had had something to drink and was sitting down again. He knelt on the lush soft forest floor, facing their new companion.  
"Hey"  
Brian offered him a gentle smile when he had John's attention. John looked up, and also offered Brian a smile, who noticed his small tooth gap.  
"Yeah? What is it? " John asked.  
"Eat these, they'll give back your strength. And I'll crush up some, to put under your bandages. " He offered the edible verdure to John, who took them without much question. John stared at the herbs for a while, as if silently evaluating them. 

John wrinkled his nose at the smell of the flora and verdure, it was strong yet sweet almost. Lifting frail fronds and the crushed leaves he looked up at Brian again.  
"I swear I'm not going to poison you" the other teased.  
"These are only to help, these are trying times. I would never want anything to do with any innocent living beings death. " Brian assured him, his voice carrying a solemn tone. Unsure of the other did intact, appreciate his joke.  
"What if I'm not innocent?"  
John whispered, Brian freezed for a moment. But then John pat Brian's shoulder  
"I'm just messing, I'm not gonna kill ya eiter" he said this time with a bolder grin.  
The tension drained from Brian's frame, and he returned the smile. Now they at least knew they were on the same side. 

Roger had finally found what he had been looking for, bandages! He hoped Brian had some herbs to crush underneath them. As he approached John again he was pleased to see Brian had indeed brought some herbeae with him. Sitting himself next to John, Roger prepared to examine his wing " May I? " he knew it was ok, but he still wanted to be sure not to startle the younger man. John just nodded and braced himself. Brian offered him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand before he got up and sat next to Roger, his herbs ready.  
"OK, I'm going to carefully feel first then stretch" Roger narrated. 

He carefully lifted the wing, analyzing it in his mind while carefully caressing the brown and honey coloured feathers. He had studied healing, and had learned lots about the art of bandaging and splinting in his early crown guard training. Thus, he knew what to do. John had stayed quiet so far, but the most painful part was yet to be done. John took a deep breath, feeling the fresh damp forest air fill his lungs and the soft smell of smoke from Freddies bonfire distract him. Roger squeezed his shoulder to let him know that, now it was time to see if his wing was broken or not. 

Roger took a better grip, firm but gentle. John might try to pull his wing away and hurt it further in the process. Carefully first undoing the first fold, he sorted the secondary feathers. Some of them were damaged shit, He thought. They would take a while to fall and pin again. But he would still be able to fly. It was the ulna bone that concerned him, for it was obviously broken. He would have to make a splint from scratch, that he'd need Freddie for. At least for mandatory decoration, well mandatory in Fred's mind. Luckily from further examination, he found out at least the radius was not broken. A miracle itself, after such a fall. 

John let out a sharp breath when he stood up finally after a long bandaging session. His left wing hurt like hell, but now it was over. The three others had given him a choice. To go back, or travel with them. If he chose to travel with them he would be bound to secrecy. He couldn't go back. And he might have a chance to still find her. If she was alive… He shook his head to clear it of the intruding thoughts. He wasn't happy with his choice, but it was his only one. Besides, the others weren't too bad. He got up ready to voice his choice to the others who were quietly chatting about ten meters from him. 

The night had now fallen, soft moon light illuminating the clearing, shades of green now soft shades of midnight blue and soft lavender. Freddie sat with Roger and Brian on the forest floor, while the two were deeply submerged in their latest debate, he sat a bit separate. Fidgeting a little flower in his hand. That flower was a rose, a beautiful rose. The rims of the petals were a brilliant shade of fuchsia, the pink mixing into softer shades of yellow and orange near the middle. His mind wandered, to a time long ago.

//

The sunlit field was glowing in colours so unimaginably beautiful, no painter could ever capture such a thing. Freddie looked deep into Jim's loving eyes, his heart soared with such unbridled happiness he hadn't ever felt before. Admiring his every feature, his beautiful smile, his strong arms which had held him in times of darkness, when the anxiety and darkness consumed him, his big heart which guided him in a better direction. There, he had handed him the rose, it's petals matching the eve sky, and the brilliant sun. "As radiant as you, my love" he had whispered, before softly kissing him. He handed him the rose before whispering "When we are apart. Let this rose be a reminder of our love. That I'm with you every moment. " 

//

That had been the night before the new law had come to be, banning any contact with the river folk, due to God knows what. Freddie missed his Jim so fiercely, he felt deep anger burn inside of him. Images flashing in his mind of what they might do to Jim if they found out about their relationship made him want to march in her court and let out all his anger in them. He hadn't realized he was squeezing the flower until its spikes burrowed in his skin, small specks of red dripping on his blouse. That startled him, and all the anger faded and left him feeling… empty. A single tear slipped unseen, ghosting his pale cheek. The glittering drop fell heavily on the leaf litter. Freddie took a deep breath, looking up he was startled, as his eyes met a steely greyish gaze mixed with a gentle green shade. His expression was neutral but his eyes were sharp and filled with concern. Silently asking if Freddie was ok. Freddie just nodded, he will be ok. John nodded, offering Freddie a small almost reassuring smile. Freddie felt an unexpected warmth inside him, even if they didn't know John that well he was already quite fond of him. He carried an air of calm and serenity with him, he was from what Freddie could tell, also very bright and intuitive. 

Brian noticed John, and nudged Roger who had nodded off. The blonde lifted his head, his blue eyes still cloudy from his short lived nap. "Wha-" "Oh" "Hi, John so… what's your choice"  
"I-I'm coming with you, but only until we reach the Brim." He announced, his voice faltered a bit, but he gained it again. 

[Brim is an area near a small town just outside the valley, far from the black mountains]


End file.
